Aún después de la muerte te acosaré
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Quinn muere tragicamente en un accidente de auto, para su mala suerte queda fuera de su cuerpo, ¿Qué será de ella ahora?
1. ¿Morí?

**_Yo y mis ideas locas_**

**_Faberry_**

**_Disclaimer: Glee obviamente_**

**_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, lemon, angst, Femslash_**

**_Raiting: M_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aun después de la muerte te acosaré<span>_**

Quinn manejaba a toda velocidad sin importarle nada, estaba cansada de todo solo quería…morir, cosa que no debería haber deseado porque cuando paso una calle un gran camión la chocó y murió instantáneamente en el impacto.

Cuando despertó estaba sentada en el asiento, no se acordaba de lo que pasó hasta ver el auto destrozado, mierda mamá la mataría, si es que no estuviese muerta, pero eso no lo sabía aun.

Sin dolor sorprendentemente se levantó se miró al vidrio y solo se vio desmayada eso la desconcertó por estar despierta pero giró y se encontró a si misma muerta.

Mierda…

Trató de tocarse, de moverse de hacer algo pero no pudo, suerte que pudo encender el teléfono pero sin tocarlo claro, traspasaba todo, llamó al 911, pero no le escucharon cuando hablo.

—911, cuál es su emergencia—Mucha estática—Muy bien, rastraremos la llamada estaremos ahí en segundos—Colgó, ella comenzó a desesperarse y tratar de cualquier forma de entrar a su cuerpo pero no pudo, así que enloqueció.

Eso definitivamente no podía estar pasando, mierda…


	2. ¿A caso soy un ángel o un demonio?

**_allison : Jajaj sí ultimamente estoy inspirada, me alegra que te guste, un saludo y abrazo de oso._**

**_Emily: gracias, aun queda mucho más por ver_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dime que no es cierto<span>_**

Salió del auto, aun sin poder creerlo…Miraba su cuerpo en el interior…no puede ser, no verdad.

Así fue como se quedo hasta que más tarde llegaron las ambulancias y la policía.

—Está muerta…—Dijo un médico—Hora de defunción tres de la mañana, en un accidente de auto, veré si encuentro identificaciones para hablarle a sus padres—Decía levantando a la chica y sacándola de allí, abrió los compartimientos para ver que encontraba.

Cuando las cosas terminaron ella caminó toda la ruta hasta su casa, eso no podía ser peor, y mientras pensaba qué sería de ella ahora…no podía hablar y que la escuchen, no la podían ver ni tocar, genial, qué haría ahora, y por qué no desaparecía como cualquier muerto…

Al llegar a su casa encontró a su madre llorando…así que ya se lo había dicho…vaya, la abrazó, pero no pudo tocarla así que solo fingió que lo podía hacer, al poco tiempo la madre tiritó del frío ella se aparto…genial, solo puede hacer que sientan frío, que gran utilidad.

Al día siguiente ella salió de su cama, por supuesto que no había dormido nada no tenía que hacerlo pero intentó fingir aunque sea, se le antojaba poder comer algo pero no era así no podía tocar ni degustar nada, que mierda era ser un fantasma.

Se fue al colegio, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero quería hacerlo. Vio que había una foto suya en la dirección y todo el directivo hasta Sue se vestían de negro, vaya. Cuando fue hacia Glee todos parecían tristes, de negro y pensaban cantar algo para ella.

—Vaya, creí que no importaba tanto—Estaba muy equivocada.

Se sentó aburrida, no podía creerlo aun. Creyó estar sola pero pronto vio a Rachel sentada por ahí, se le veía triste, quién lo diría ella estando triste porque murió. Alguien más entró allí, era una de las de su equipo de animadoras, llego con una actitud arrogante pavoneándose y moviendo las caderas como si quisiera golpear algo con ellas.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la rara y fea de Glee—Se rieron las chicas séquito. Quinn la miró con furia—Por qué no te moriste tú en vez de nuestra capitana, eso sería un alivio para la capa de ozono porque con esa nariz te respiras toda de seguro—Hey eso era muy cruel, quién carajo se creía esa tonta, Rachel no le respondía ni le hacía caso, eso es Rachel no escuches a esa imbécil.

Solo se quedó viendo como la insultaban hasta que no aguantó más y la empujó con odio, sintió recorrer una energía tremenda por su cuerpo.

—Vete de aquí tarada—Lo dijo con tanta ira que empezó a brillar rojo, sintió unos cuernos rojos sangre salirle, se volvió pálida y los ojos sangrientos negros, la piel blanca como la leche, y ropa roja, garras negras.

Las puertas de todo el colegio y las ventanas se golpearon con fuerza las ventanas y todos los vidrios y espejos se rompieron, con la onda expansiva las chicas porristas salieron volando y dieron contra la pared, adoloridas salieron corriendo.

—Pero que mierda…—Dijo Quinn y pronto se le salió el aura malévola para ser remplazada por un halo en la cabeza y ropa blanca todo se volvió a la normalidad en su cuerpo y podía sentir la energía de su aura por todo el instituto.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?—Preguntó algo asustada Rachel, ¿Pudo oírla?

—Rachel, ¿Me oyes?— Pero no hubo respuesta, sea lo que sea que hizo funcionó por un momento.


	3. ¿Puedes oír o sentirme?

**_Tal vez sea una acosadora_**

Mientras los días pasaban ella vivía, o más bien estaba como si viviera normalmente, se había acostumbrado a abrazar a las personas, causarles solo frío reír e irse a la escuela.

No sabía por qué pero siempre acababa siguiendo a Berry, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado, casi como un acosador solo que ella podía estar más cerca, solo le dejaba en paz cuando estaba en el baño.

—No sienes frío Kurt, yo estoy que me congelo—Decía ella mientras salía vaho de su boca, cosa rara en pleno verano.

—Sí, la verdad, será el aire acondicionado supongo—Le restó importancia, y llegó Will animadísimo, todos se sentaron, incluyendo Quinn, extrañaba estar ahí, cantar divertirse…ahora tenía que descubrir que le pasaba y hasta entonces solo dejarse llevar por lo que pase.

—Muy bien chicos, saben que algo trágico paso hace poco, así que el club Glee aún está de duelo, por lo que presentaremos un reto de ello, tendrán que elegir una pareja y unas canciones para las etapas de duelo, Negación, ira, negociación y aceptación

Quinn rápidamente miró a Santana pero recordó que no estaba, su amiga se veía triste pero se juntó con Brittany. Así que ella solo se dejó en paz, se acostó en el banco con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Berry, y esta se estremeció, Quinn se sorprendió al sentir su suave pierna debajo de su cabeza, ¿Pero…qué?

— ¿Estás bien Rachel?—Preguntó Kurt viendo su cara de espanto.

—S-sí, solo que sentí algo en la pierna, no es nada—Negó restándole importancia, con ello la rubia sorprendidísima se levanto, qué sería eso…no podía creerlo mientras más tiempo pasaba observando a Rachel se daba cuenta que podía tocarla y a veces con mucha suerte le escuchaba pero eso era mucho, ósea nadie desde que se volvió un fantasma había hecho eso.

Feliz de la vida se puso a experimentarlo, hablándole en la comida, en el club, en su casa inclusive, y ella se espantó al escuchar la voz de la capitana muerta.

—Quién rayos eres—Decía espantada, vale mucho experimento por hoy, pero había aprendido algo valioso, tal vez esta Berry no era tan inútil después de todo, podría ayudarle a desaparecer…


	4. ¿Por qué te estoy cuidando?

**_Ayúdame_**

Veía a todos esos tontos adolescentes comer, y ella estaba que se moría de hambre…mierda.

Entró a clases, y se sentó junto a Rachel, se acostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa mirándola, por qué ella, ósea entre todas las personas con la que podría interactuar desde su madre hasta Santana, pero no, ella estaba con Berry…vaya que ironía, años molestándola para que sea la única que pueda hacer algo por ella.

—Ayúdame…—Le rogó, y Rachel abrió los ojos bien grande, genial, cada vez se potenciaba su estado, podía hablar y ser escuchada más veces, eso estaba genial.

Solo tenía que dejarlo ser, tal vez pronto recuperaría su forma corpórea, y tal vez con otra imagen, pero eso qué importaba.

Se paso la hora pensando en ello hasta que todos se levantaron para ir a la sala de computación.

Ella les siguió pero apenas entró a la sala los computadores pusieron pantalla roja y comenzaron a saltar chispas y escucharse interferencia, todos rápidamente apagaron la computadora, ella se aterro y así comenzó a dar pasos hacia afuera, así que en vez de computación tuvieron biología en la sala continua, pero las catástrofes empeoraron, porque apenas se acercó las ranas disecadas de cada banco se despertaron y croaron huyendo por la ventana, ella se rindió, qué mierda pasaba con ella, a caso tenía poderes sobre naturales, pronto se daría cuenta de que sí y es más cada vez que defendía o hacia algo lindo por Rachel si lo hacía con odio se volvía un ser aterrador y diabólico, pero si lo hacía con amor o solidaridad pasaba a ser un ángel, quién le entendía, era más ella no sabía que era, podía sentir todo el poder del mundo cuando estaba en esas formas y como le afectaba a los demás y al entorno si era diabólica todo se volvía pesado triste molesto para todos, de lo contrario todos estaban amorosos cariñosos y llenos de paz.

Que interesante, se paso el día jugando con el ánimo de todos claro que a Rachel le otorgó la paz durante todo el día, no sabía por qué pero desde que todo empezó sentía que quería ser más buena con ella, tal vez para compensar los años de abuso, no lo sabía, sea lo que sea continuaría así. También aprovechó el receso para hacer su pelo corto y rebelde, así le gustaba más. Bueno ahora tendría que ver como se comunicaría con Rachel pero para eso tenía que hacer de su vinculo más poderoso para poder hablarle por más tiempo.


	5. Sólo dame un poco de eso

**_Solo dame un poco de eso_**

Ya era, estaba cansada y llegó a su límite sentía que se desmayaría aun estando muerta por el hambre que tenía no sabía que podía tener hambre pero ahí estaba, miraba como Rachel disfrutaba de su chocolate caliente mientras a ella le rugía el estomago. Así que sin más hizo algo muy osado, la besó.

—Sí y te digo que el próximo será me-asfeassfsf—Rachel estaba siendo asaltada por sus labios, no podía creer que funcionara pudo beber de la boca de ella todo el chocolate, era la gloría, y por un segundo Rachel vio la cara de Quinn besándola, hasta que se separó.

Ella comenzó a toser y sus padres la miraron preocupada, ella solo se disculpó y tomó sus cosas para irse de allí cuanto antes, maldición, esto no podía ser en serio…

* * *

><p>Aviso importante, los siguientes caps, por aquí: archiveofourown(ounto)orgworks/2386274


	6. Días extraños

**_Al fin puedo volver a publicar aquí, así que les espera unas cuantas actualizaciones hoy mismo :3_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Días extraños<em>**

—Eh… ¿Cómo qué alguien te está acosando?—Preguntaba un confundido Kurt, ella negó.

—No Kurt, algo no alguien, no sé que es pero desde hace días que siento que hay algo siempre ahí—Quinn se río eso crees, si tan solo supiera que la acosa un fantasma de su enemiga—No lo sé de veras pero siento más frío de lo que debería, escucho voces cuando no hay nadie y cosas raras han pasado, como cuando estaba comiendo sentí…un beso

—… ¿Qué?—Cada vez estaba más confundido, ella le empujó

—Es en serio Kurt, si no vas a tomarlo como tal me voy—Y se fue al comedor, Kurt se quedó pensando en ello toda la mañana. Pobre, que se rebane el ceso pero no llegará a la verdad nunca, pensaba Quinn.

Había tenido un día muy duro sintiendo cosas raras, explicándole a Kurt que le pasaba como mil veces y el muy menso no lo captaba aún, luego con otras abusonas…que extrañamente terminaron con glaseado rojo en el pelo, no tenía idea de donde salió, pero claro creyeron que fue ella, quién más podía ser, entonces juraron que se las cobrarían mientras corrían y chillaban para ir al baño al limpiarse, que buen día.

Hoy tenían física, estaba calurosísimo el día y ella no tenía la menor ganas de sudar, pero adivinen qué, ella estaba allí hecha sopa mientras jugaban un pequeño partido de práctica, cuando terminó se quedó a esperar a que Kurt saliera de química y se sentó en las gradas al aire libre, en la sombra claro.

Intentaba secarse en sudor con una toalla pero de nada servía, volvía a empaparse, así que solo se dejaba estar.

En cambio Quinn estaba de lo más relajada, al no ser corpórea no tenía temperatura, así que solo se dedicaba a mirar a Berry, estaba sentada a su lado pero en la parte de sol, podía notar por más raro que sea que estando a su lado podía sentir aún que más no sea un poco de calor en su piel, pero tal vez este solo alucinando, quién sabe, puede estar deshidratándose y por eso pasan esas cosas. Así que cuando vio a Rachel sostener un gran vaso con agua fresca, porque la chica Berry no tomaba cosas no sanas, se le acercó para tomar un poco, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su boca a besarle, cosa que se le había hecho costumbre, y a Rachel le aterraba mientras que ella lo disfrutaba porque se puede decir que sus labios eran apetecibles suaves y le gustaba chuparlos o morderlos, luego Rachel moría explicándole a su padre que no tenía novio sino que era que ella misma se los mordía, porque si decía que un ente desconocido le mordía cada vez que comía nadie le iría a creer, ni ella misma se creería claro, pero esta vez fue diferente porque sintió algo extraño y nuevo, una cosa conocida entró a su boca, era una sorbete del vaso, qué mierda.

Quinn se separó mirando con sorpresa el vaso se dio cuenta que cuando Rachel estaba acercando eso a su boca tenía dos dedos sosteniéndolo muy cerca de la punta, de esa forma cuando lo toco terminó sintiéndolo como lo haría con los labios de Rachel, Quinn estaba emocionada como una nena pequeña, feliz de la vida se acercó de nuevo cuando Rachel intentó llevárselo a la boca, entonces la morena se sorprendió al sentir que el sorbete bajo sus dedos doblarse para su derecha, ella miró a su lado pero no vio nada, y Quinn tomó feliz la bebida, era tan refrescante, no había tomado nada desde ayer porque estuvo en su casa y ni loca besaba a su madre, que asco.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?—Preguntó Rachel cuando pudo controlar su susto, ahora solo estaba seria y con voz severa.

Bueno, qué tal te parece más de esa agua por favor, pensó Quinn pero claro, no lo dijo ya que no quería que huyese de ahí con su única fuente de agua, así que cuando se acercó por segunda vez lo hizo con cuidado y tomó otro sorbo, pero esta vez por accidente rozó el brazo de Rachel, la chica en ese instante sintió una piel fresca sobre su hombro, de pronto todo ese lado de su cuerpo se volvió fresco, el alivio fue tanto que suspiró de placer.

Quinn alzó una ceja, otra vez podía tocarle, así que sonrió, se sentía con ánimos de jugar con ella así que lo haría. Se levantó y bajó un escalón y se posó en frente de Rachel, puso sus manos en las rodillas de ella y se inclinó, eso iba a ser divertido. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, juraría que sentía un par de manos frescas en sus piernas, por donde tocaban sentía un gran alivio en su piel caliente y el sudor desaparecía y era remplazado por olor a rosas, el olor a Quinn luego de ducharse. Estaba tan ida en esa sensación que no podía hablar.

La rubia comenzó a jugar, se fue más hacia adelante logrando que Rachel sintiera su presencia y se echara lentamente hacia atrás dándole espacio para inclinarse más, Separó sus piernas de un saque, Rachel dio un gritito adorable, Quinn río mentalmente por eso, así fue como terminó entre sus piernas casi sobre ella a solo centímetros de ella.

Se mordió el labio muy sensualmente que de poder ser vista de seguro provocaría más de una erección. Cuando estuvo a nada de su cara abrió la boca un poco a punto de tocar sus labios pero bajó para su cuello, suspiró en su piel y vio el vaho salir de su boca, así que de veras tenía control sobre la temperatura, claro solo para frío así que al contrario de Rachel se extasiaba sintiendo el calor emanar del cuerpo de la morena, instantáneamente la parte donde el aire toco desapareció instantáneamente el sudor y ella podía sentir su calor llegar a ella, le besó allí, el calor de su piel se pasó a la de ella, fue muy placentero para ambas, y Rachel suspiro de alivio, porque tenía de esos calores donde ya sientes como te empieza a doler la cabeza y a sentir mal. Cuando continuó besando sintió como la otra suspiraba, eso la excitaba.

¡¿De verdad acababa de pensar que la excitaba?!

Mierda, se separó enseguida y se fue de allí limpiando sus labios, estaba muy sorprendida para continuar, qué acabo de pasar allí.

Rachel se quedó respirando ahogadamente allí, no entendía nada, se tocó el hombro y definitivamente estaba fresca, aun podía sentir los besos en su cuello y esas manos suaves por su piel, no entendía de verdad nada.

Kurt terminó, estaba incluso más sudado de lo que ella estuvo hace un rato.

—Hola Rachel…Hey me convidas un poco tengo mucha sed como si fuera a morir si no tomo algo—Rachel saliendo de su nube de pensamientos asintió riendo.

—Claro ten—Y le ofreció el vaso pero al tocarle la mano Kurt él se la sintió helada— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar así de helada?!—Se sobresaltó el chico y le manoseo el brazo entero.

— ¡No hagas eso!— Le dijo tratando de apartarlo pero le toco con la otra mano que tenía a temperatura ambiente.

— ¿Pero qué carajo…?—Y con cada mano le toco un brazo, sí definitivamente tenía uno más caliente que otro, además uno estaba sudado y el otro no.

De verdad fue un día extraño.

Cuando la noche cayo era viernes así que Kurt y ella fueron a un bar con Blaine y Santana que aunque era una perra era su nueva amiga. Así fue cuando la temperatura bajó para hacer frío ella se congelaba del lado derecho, tenía que tener su lado malo, porque el efecto aún no se iba de esa mañana.

Quinn la miraba desde una de las mesas sentada en un sillón cómo Rachel se frotaba el hombro y brazo estando en la barra pidiendo los tragos para todos.

—Lo siento—Dijo aunque por la distancia y su baja energía no pudo oírla—No sabía que duraría tanto, es más no sabía que podía hacerlo—Admitió, y se acostó sobre sus brazos, era su posición favorita, claro en segundo lugar de estar sobre las piernas de Rachel.

Cuando despertó, porque de alguna forma por primera vez en todos estos días pudo dormir, vio que Rachel estaba muy borracha frente a ella reclinada contra el sillón durmiendo, sabía que estaba ebria porque nunca en su vida, ni con sus novios rebeldes había visto tantos vasos de los grandes sobre una misma mesa y más frente a una sola persona.

—Eres una ebria sin remedio eh Berry, pensé que eras de las mojigatas, pero veo que lo que dicen de las calladitas que se vuelven salvajes es verdad—Sonrió, y vio como Rachel se removía en sus sueños.

—No soy una ebria, tú lo eras Fabray—Y se sorprendió muchísimo. Con que era más fácil hablarle dormida.

—Así que me escuchas Berry, me sorprende, hasta me respondes— Y cómo esperó Rachel reaccionó de nuevo con los mismos movimientos.

—Sí, obvio idiota

— ¿Con quién hablas tu ebria Berry?—Le preguntó Santana, oh, no la había notado allí.

—Con Quinn— Y la morena latina la miró triste.

—Sí claro cariño, bueno me iré al baño ya vuelvo—Por lo visto no notaba que le hablaba dormida porque estaba echada mirando a la pared mientras Santana estaba del lado de la pista, se levantó dejando el abrigo en el sillón sobre Rachel y se fue, Kurt y Blaine estaban bailando muy juntos, Quinn no sabía si asquearse como lo haría Santana o suspirar un aww.

Cuando Rachel se despertó lo hizo con una rara sensación, sabía que había soñado ver a Quinn frente a ella, pero nada más ni de la conversación.

Quinn se había dormido.

Regresó Santana y junto a Blaine la alzaron para llevársela a casa, Kurt estaba caminando torpemente estaba también ebrio pero lo suficientemente consciente para moverse por sí solo.

Cuando despertó las luces estaban apagadas, todo lleno de papeles, algunas tangas y vasos en el suelo.

Ya no importa, se levantó de allí y la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, no hay problema, le atravesó. Así volvió a casa, ahora que sabía que podía dormir lo aprovecharía, llevaba noches en vela haciendo nada en su casa y molestando a la vecina que era una gruñona cuando ella hacía fiestas, eso era lo único divertido de eso, pero nunca sentía sueño, aunque igual pensaba dormir hoy.


	7. Hoy no estoy para nadie

**_Diles a tus demonios que hoy no estoy para nadie_**

Desde aquel día Rachel había sufrido de pesadillas nocturnas y se despertaba a cualquier hora de la noche, estaba harta. Lo único bueno era de que esa cosa demonio, cosa inentendible intangible, no estuvo molestándola. Quinn luego de la escenita en el campo de futbol americano decidió tomar un descanso de Berry. Pero a cambio ella…

Había primero soñado en algo extraño, estaba en un auto pero en la parte del copiloto, andaba muy rápido, con lentitud miró hacía la ventana todo parecía en cámara lenta pero sabía que excedían la velocidad porque afuera las luces se veían solo como líneas de colores por todo el lugar, estaban saliendo de la ciudad según un cartel que a duras penas pudo entender, miró hacia el conductor tenía que hacer que desacelere y vuelvan a casa.

Pero cuando giró solo vio a Quinn.

— ¿Quinn?—Se preguntó, qué hacía ella allí, pero su voz se escuchaba lejana y rara como si estuviera tras una puerta cerrada.

—Ese maldito hijo de puta…—La chica lloraba y todo el maquillaje le dejaba un rastro negro por las mejillas—Maldito…cómo se atreve a amenazarme de ese modo, juro que nunca lo volveré a ver y si lo hago lo mataré, juro que le abriré esa maldita cabeza de cerdo para partirla de nuevo a la mitad y dárselas a sus hermanos de comer, a los cerdos en medio de su chiquero—Decía rabiosa, ni en el instituto la había visto así de molesta, la verdad es que daba muchísimo miedo, sentía pena por el pobre diablo al que le procuraba la muerte, pronto vio una foto familiar tirada en el suelo, estaba su abuela por el parecido y la edad que se le notaba de la cara y sus arrugas, su madre porque eran idénticas y su padre, quien no era tan parecido pero al estar allí con ellas era obvio que por deducción simple era el, y estaba todo tachado con rímel y labial, encima de eso decía "Cerdo" en letras grandes y un lindo insulto que no se detuvo a contemplar, así que era por culpa de su padre que iba así de loca por la ruta.

De todas formas tenía que detenerle.

Así que tomó el volante pero lo traspasó, Quinn sin notarlo seguía farfullando insultos y cosas intimas de su vida, no tenía idea de cómo llegó a tener esa información pero no importaba, solo quería salir de allí.

Cuando chocaron ella despertó agitada.

—Mierda—Murmuró, le tomó un buen rato calmar su respiración y cuando lo hizo se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua, tomó el agua y volvió a acostarse a dormir, abrazada fuertemente a su almohada deseando no soñar nada más sobre Quinn, además tenía ya muchas cosas sobre ella como para llevar un diario…tal vez lo escriba, o mejor una bitácora.

Cuando entro al sueño otra vez estaba en ese auto…mierda.

Solo que afuera, podía ver con facilidad a Quinn adentro, estaba dado vuelta y todo abollado, no tenía directamente parte trasera, sino que estaba arrancada metros atrás.

Vaya que fue un buen impacto, no dudaba por qué murió al instante, o casi, porque cuando la miró la chica tosió con fuerza, a cualquiera le lastimaría la garganta toser así, y vio que escupía mucha sangre, se agacho en un intento en vano de levantarla sacarla de allí, vio como efectivamente el espejo frente a ella estaba roto, y un gran tuvo que era del otro vehículo estaba atravesándole el pecho, oh dios mío, eso era demasiado asqueroso, comenzó a tener arcadas, parte del estomago de Quinn estaba arrancado y las tripas salían de el confundiéndose con el tapiz teñido de rojo, era una de esas escenas de película gore, pero bueno, era un asco, puede que ese lastimado en su estomago perforándolo haciendo que lo que tomó hace un rato se derramara sea la causa de su hambre aun después de muerta, pero lo que no entendía es ¿Qué sería entonces el fierro clavado en su pecho atravesándole más que posiblemente el corazón?

Cuando despertó estaba llorando, eso fue horrible, se cubría la boca del horror, así que de esa forma murió Quinn, no es que lo sepa claro pero últimamente confiaba muchísimo de sus instintos, así que simplemente lo tomó como un sí, dios que horror.


	8. Tienes que estar jodiendome

**_Tienes que estar jodiéndome_**

Cuando pasaron un par de meses Quinn se rindió y decidió dar la cara, claro, invisible a Rachel, porque durante esos días no pudo hacer nada, sentía unas ganas de comer tan grandes, tenía como un gran hueco en su estomago que le hacía querer volverse caníbal si no comía nada en ese instante, y además también estaba ese extraño agujero, vacio en su pecho era una presión que amenazaba matarle más de lo que ya estaba, así que simplemente fue hasta la casa de Berry. Cuando llegó ella estaba saliendo para tomar el taxi para ir al colegio.

En el instituto no había un alma además de las porteras y Kurt no estaba, e supone que es él quien llega antes de que abran las puertas siquiera, sí había llegado demasiado temprano tal vez. Así que cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas en los lockers para ir al club, donde sabía que las llaves estaban escondidas, Will no lo sabía pero lo había visto esconderlas, así de esa forma las sacó y abrió, al entrar lo cerró para que no la molesten los mañaneros, así se sentó en una de las sillas para escribir, mientras lo hacía Quinn fue a sentarse sobre el piano de cola por lo que no pudo ver lo que escribía, en cierto momento que no se dio cuenta Rachel se apareció sentada en el banquito negro de piel para tocar el piano. Comenzó con una melodía suave y dulce.

Esa canción la reconoció al instante "The power of love" de Gabrielle Aplin, vaya linda canción, pero no sabía que tenía que ver con el reto que les había dado Will, tal vez era parte de la fase de Aceptación…o eso quiere creer.

Cuando comienza a cantar ella la mira embobada, porque no puede creer lo buena cantante que lo era, por supuesto que lo sabía pero siempre le sorprendía, bueno ahora más por la letra de la canción.

Los sueños son como ángeles  
>Permanecen débiles en la bahía<br>El amor es la luz  
>Que ahuyenta la oscuridad<p>

Era una letra dulce, la escuchó por un buen rato hasta que se tentó y cantó con ella, además qué daño haría.

Estoy tan enamorada de ti  
>Haz del amor tu meta<p>

Comenzó a sentirse algo crecer en ella, por un momento pudo decir que sintió ese algo en su pecho, pero en ese momento llegó el estribillo donde ambas sacaron lo mejor de cada una y le causó algo que no notó pero era extraño, su piel comenzaba a picarle, y a tener un pequeño brillo, lentamente su ropa se tiño de rojo a blanco completo, y su pelo igual se desteñían sus ojos celestes brillaban.

El poder del amor  
>Una fuerza divina<br>Que limpia mi alma

Lo cantó con tanto sentimiento y acorde a Rachel que su voz fue escuchada por ella. Rachel no paró de cantar pero si se quedó muy sorprendida.

Llama en deseo ardiente  
>Amor con lenguas de fuego<br>Purga el alma  
>Haz del amor tu meta<p>

Ella ya estaba en su forma ángel, aunque no le gustara decirle así. Cuando se dio cuenta Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos, había dejado de cantar, Quinn no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió cantando.

Te protegeré de las garras del encapuchado  
>Mantendré a los vampiros lejos de tu puerta<br>Cuando las cosas marchen mal, yo estaré ahí  
>Con mi eterno y desafiante hasta la muerte amor por ti<p>

Fue cuando terminó esa última palabra que abrió los ojos, recuperando la respiración se encontró con la cara de Rachel como si estuviese frente a una pila de oro que dice "llévame a casa".

—Oh dios mío—Dijeron a la par. Rachel se levantó mirando hacia ella no podía simplemente no, quitarle los ojos de encima era tan sorprendente ver a alguien que supuestamente murió hace unos meses.

—P-Pero cómo es posible…—Se quedó sin habla mirándole. Quinn la verdad no sabía que responderle pues esa pregunta era la que ella misma se hacía todos los días desde que murió.

Y cuando Rachel intentó acercarse a tocarle, porque parecía que era completamente corpórea cuando estaba en ese modo ángel porque sintió como crujió la tapa del piano cuando se sentó, así que estaba por tocarla tenía que saber que no estaba alucinando porque aunque no haya tomado ninguna droga se sentía drogada al verla allí. Estaba a centímetros de ella, y cuando la estuvo por rozar Quinn abrió bien grandes los ojos, dio como un salto como si algo la hubiese golpeado en la espalda, y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y pecho, se agarró allí con cara de dolor.

Rachel rápidamente se alejó, y la otra se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre, su estomago comenzaba a abrirse y su pecho se perforaba como si algo se acabase de clavar en él, ella estaba espantada, ambas, pero cuando parpadeó no tenía nada, y se quedaron que no se creían lo que acabó de pasar.

Entonces los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y perdió el halo, desapareció.

— ¡¿Quinn?!— La llamó pero no la vio más en cambio le comenzó a doler a ella el estomago y el pecho, pronto cayó al suelo y se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó horas después, Quinn se levantó le dolía la cabeza, todo, tal vez mejor era no hacer nada, solo fue un evento raro, tal vez tenía que investigarle luego porque ahora se sentía tan mal que vomitaría si no tomaba aire fresco y no del instituto que apestaba a hormonas. Cuando quiso atravesar la puerta se dio un golpe que la mandó al suelo, se frotó la cabeza.

—Ouch…mierda—Se levantó, bueno el efecto de ángel seguía, mierda, sacó la llave y la usó, cuando salió se sorprendió al ver a Finn, el chico la vio y sonrió, Quinn se quedó mirándole raro, ah cierto efecto ángel… ¿Pero por qué no está aterrado cómo cualquier ser humano al ver a un muerto caminar brillando como cual Cullen? Bueno no tenía la respuesta pero pronto se olvidó del asunto cuando el chico le abrazo.

—Pero que-…—Se zafó y el la miró con una sonrisa.

—Te extrañe amor, el otro día no pude ir a tu casa por eso de que no quieres que sepan que andas de novia y ellos últimamente sospechan más, ¿Qué hiciste para que estén tan paranoicos? —

—Yo… ¿eh?—Se le quedó viendo con cara de no entender dos mangos de lo que decía.

—Supongo que será ese día que te deje chupones, lo siento Rachel, luego lo arreglaré, ¿Sí? No lo repetiré, y lo siento, nos vemos esta noche ¿No?—Y la beso, eso fue lo más asqueroso que jamás había probado por dios que se acabe, por educación se mantuvo allí pero cuando lo puso intenso lo apartó con rapidez.

—P-Perdón, tengo que ir al baño—Se excusó pobremente y huyó antes de escuchar la respuesta, se había acostumbrado tanto a no ser vista y a cruzar todo así sin más que cuando se chocó con Kurt lo maldijo, pero él por suerte no escuchó nada.

—Rachel, suerte que te encuentro ten, es tu trabajo de química, estuvo muy bien—Le felicitó ayudándole a levantarse—Oh, lo siento tengo que irme, tengo un trabajo que hacer, así que nos vemos—Miró su reloj veloz y la abrazó dándole dos besos en ambas mejillas y se fue. Aturdida Quinn siguió procurando no toparse con nadie más.

Cuando estuvo en frente del espejo vio para su horror confirmando que era Rachel Berry y no sexy Quinn Fabray.

— ¿Pero qué mierda…?—Maldijo y sintió como algo tiró por su espalda, y de pronto estaba en un cuarto negro.

—Lo mismo me pregunto… desde las última dos horas, mientras tú dormías yo me preocupaba aquí—Y para su sorpresa Rachel, la original estaba frente a ella con un sexy vestido negro y tacos a juego. Ella estaba de blanco, se levantó a mirarla.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Preguntó mirando todo el lugar, que parecía infinito en esa negrura.

—Bueno qué te puedo decir… ¡Ah!, sí, ni idea eso me pregunte yo antes, pero sea lo que sea desde aquí pude ver todo el aquelarre que montaste con Finn y Kurt en el pasillo—La miró acusante, Quinn solo se preguntaba cómo era posible hasta que en frente de ella de repente cambió de color ellas parecían estár flotando cosa que aterro a Quinn pero Rachel se acostumbro, debajo de sus pies podían ver el suelo del baño al igual que al frente el espejo, que raro, estaba Rachel aún allí agarrada del lavamanos que tenía en frente.

—Pero qué es toda esta mierda…—Preguntó y vio como los labios de la chica se movían acorde a lo que decía, ella estaba hablando por Rachel.

—Ojalá supiera y pudiese salir, no me gusta tener a alguien más en mí si no te ofendo Quinn…pero me prefiero para mí sola— Con ello los labios se movieron de nuevo.

Desde afuera se podía ver a Rachel cómo si hablase con ella misma.

Así fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ambas podían tomar el control completo del cuerpo pero solo por un determinado tiempo si es que la otra se interponía.

Y así fue, Quinn corrió hacía el club el único lugar que podían hablar solas, y Rachel la dejó. Pero mientras corrían chocaron de nuevo pero esta vez no fue con alguien como Kurt o Finn sino las animadoras, que se cayeron como pequeños pinos.

Así cuando se levantó recibió la ira de todas.

—Pero qué mierda te pasa rara, además de fea e idiota eres mensa y descuidada, vigila tus pasos que te meteré ese feo zapato de segunda en donde la luz nunca te llega imbécil—Vaya que estaba cabreada pero eso solo cabreo a Quinn también, por lo que ahora que podía tomar control del cuerpo de Rachel…oh si que se las verían. Nadie podía ser más perra que la capitana y que tengan eso que aprender ella le enseñaría.

—Primero a caso fue tu madre la que te dijo que ese horrible vestido con esa apestosa campera se te veía bien, porque no se me ocurre alguien más, ellas no dicen nada por miedo a ti—Y las chicas apartaron la mirada haciéndose las tontas— Verde vómito con naranja, ¿eres Imbécil o ese ogro que tienes de madre te pegaba de niña porque eso parece tarada?—Le dijo tan filosa que hizo tragar fuerte a todas, hasta Rachel a su lado se asustó un poco.

Ahora la otra chica si que estaba que echaba humos—Primero que nada con esa cara de culo narizona, y esas piernas de obesa mórbida no tienes nada para reprocharme quién te crees-

—Tu maldita jef- compañera con un IQ diez mil veces más alto que el tuyo cerebro de termita, además es regla básica de moda, a caso no lees las revistas—Esas referencias la espantaron de sobremanera porque solo Quinn hablaba de esas revistas que eran sagradas y todas seguían cuan biblia de moda— Así que si no quieres que patee ese liposuccionado trasero estriado y fofo, vete de aquí imbécil—Y la empujó tan fuerte que paró a caer tres metros adelante, las demás tomaron los panfletos que estaban pegando y se marcharon.

Cuando miró al suelo Rachel la felicitó por esa paliza verbal y casi física que les dio a esas zorras, pero Quinn se había quedado concentrada viendo el papel.

— ¿Quinn?—Trató de llamarle la atención.

—Elección de capitana de porristas, audiciones el viernes a las seis—Sonrió cínicamente, Rachel presentía que algo malo vendría con eso.

Pronto a ambas le dolió la cabeza y cuando Quinn quiso darse cuenta la nariz le sangraba, trató de limpiársela pero antes de terminar cayó al suelo desmayada.

Al despertarse varías horas después, perdió toda las clases, y al abrir los ojos y sentarse, se encontró con Finn a un lado.

—Al fin, nos estabas asustando—Kurt del otro lado asintió tomando su mano.

—Dijeron que perdiste el conocimiento luego de tener bajo el azúcar, a caso estas a dieta Rachel, porque te dije que estas muy bien, esas caderas no vieron días mejores que estos

—No…yo, no lo sé, solo estaba muy agotada eso es todo—Era cierto hace rato que no comía nada, así que puede ser eso lo que hizo a Rachel caer, ahora Quinn sabía las consecuencias de no robarle comida, tenía una excusa más para robarle de sus labios, pensó feliz.


	9. Mientras más quiero alejarme peor es

**_Mientras más quiero alejarme más me acerco a ti_**

Era viernes, Rachel procesaba los sucesos de los últimos meses, no podía creerlo aún. Quinn vivía y solo ella podía verla, eso si anormal.

—Creí que despertarías en años—Se reía Quinn. La otra le miró molesta

—Ajá, hoy al parecer cancelaron las clases por un problema, y ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi casa?

—Nada, te veía dormir—Y no mentía, en su insomnio se apareció ahí sin querer y pasó la noche viéndola dormir y la verdad era tan tierna porque a eso de las tres de la mañana le agarraba un ataque cariñoso y se abrazaba a su almohada con amor. Quinn le intrigaba saber qué estaría soñando, ella solo tenía sueños en negro o pesadillas.

Rachel solo bufó.

—Acosadora—Le dijo y dándole la espalda se cambió. Quinn solo se alzó de hombros tal vez lo sea.

Cuando bajaron, la morena por las escaleras y la segunda atravesando el suelo, fueron a desayunar.

Era poco decir que Rachel no estaba acostumbrada a esos besos literalmente hambrientos de la otra, sino que quedaba anonadada. Así que cuando comió de su cereal le robaba a través de un beso todo y sonreía masticando al separarse.

Maldita…la verdad era que le había contado cómo era la cosa con la comida pero aun así era incómodo.

Su padre se extrañaba al verla comer por dos ¿No estará embarazada?

Rachel ignoró a su padre y sus injustificadas dudas que la ponían incomoda. Se marchó hacía el parque, Quinn le seguía los pasos.

Cuando llegó se encontró con que hasta en el parque había publicidad de su colegio para la elección de capitana.

—Interesante—Pensó Quinn, quien aun no podía ser oída porque perdió mucha energía mostrándose esa mañana y el día anterior, tal vez con comida se le pase.

Estaban en un banco frente al lago, Rachel estaba sentada allí, Quinn estaba tan relajada que se dormía en el césped.

En sus sueños ella se veía a sí misma, como si estuviese separada tal y como en el día del accidente, era escalofriante, cuando quiso acercarse un portazo la detuvo y la hizo retroceder, de allí entro su padre, todo borracho.

La otra ella despertó, ahí estaba ese hombre sosteniendo la botella de alcohol.

Comenzó a gritarle como si fuera su culpa que fuera solo un alcohólico imbécil.

Así con el tiempo vio toda la escena, su padre golpeando a su madre, ella lloraba y Quinn solo se metió en medio reventándole la cara con la botella.

Fue tan horrible, así fue como comenzó la peor noche de su vida, su padre desmayado su madre llorando, lo peor fue cuando quiso acercarse a su madre esta le golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de una cachetada. Ella se llevó el auto sin llorar, su madre le gritaba pero ella le ignoró estaba bien lejos.

Así al llegar al cruce toda llorosa se vio así misma morir, que escena más enferma, ver sus tripas chorrear por el suelo ella vomitó.

Despertó con los ojos negros, los cuernos, sangrando por todas partes, uñas largas y negras, un aura igual y roja, ropa negra. Genial, el odio la llevaba a este estado diabólico.


	10. Problemas de comunicación

**_Problemas de comunicación_**

Cuando pasaron ya cinco meses desde que Quinn se presentó otra vez en su vida ella ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia tanto que hasta le dejaba una revista de modas que a ella le gustaba al lado de su cama, le dejaba dormir en las mañanas en su cama, claro solo cuando no había nadie en ella y estaba en la escuela, pero les pareció un trato justo, además le daba comida ya casi voluntariamente pero nunca se acostumbraría al sabor de sus labios simplemente era muy raro.

Así fue cómo con los días la llegó a considerar una amiga.

Cuando estaban en el club Glee un día Quinn estaba que se dormía y no soportaba nada más, no quería estar allí quería estar en la cama que últimamente consideraba suya, pero fue del mismo modo en el que cuando Rachel vio que estaba a punto de dormir le atrajo hacía si misma para que se acostase en sus piernas. Cuando lo hizo ella se sintió genial, estaba con tanto sueño que cuando Will les comentaba que tenían que hacer la presentación ya mismo y nombro las parejas, ella no le escuchó y no supo que le tocaba a Rachel y ella estaba en medio…claro, no intencionalmente.

Así que Rachel le quiso apartar con cuidado y sustituir sus piernas con un bollo de camperas que estaban en el suelo, la chica ni se inmutó, la quiso agarrar del hombro para apartarla, pero le erró al cálculo haciendo que llegara a su pecho, ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, y la otra chica también, lo más raro todavía fue que no fue Quinn quien sintió el tacto para su asombro fue Rachel quien sitió su propio tacto en su pecho.

Quiso decir pero qué mierda, cuando Will la llamó, en ese momento se levantó quitándose a la fuerza a la chica, y Quinn se quedó congelada, con que lo que se hiciera lo sentía la otra, interesante. Bueno, tenía ganas de jugar ya que la apartó tan bruscamente tal vez una pequeña venganza vendría bien.

Así fue como comenzó el peor momento de Rachel en toda su vida.

Mientras cantaba sentía cómo una mano pasaba por su mejilla, por reflejo dobló un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos sintiendo con placer eso, todos pensaron que era una parte bien pensada del baile, porque mientras lo hacía coordinaba muy bien con la canción, era "The House of the Rising Sun", las cosas salieron de control con rapidez cuando sintió la mano bajar y bajar con suaves y dulces caricias por sus hombros luego por su pecho, dios mío, qué planeaba hacer, aunque no la viera porque no estaba de forma corpórea sabía que era ella de qué otra forma podría sentir que alguien le tocaba de esa forma. Cuando terminó de cantar la primer estrofa, sintió a esas manos curiosas meterse por sus muslos, dios santo, si no dejaba eso gemiría sin poder evitarlo.

La mejor parte de la canción comenzó y con ello sintió las manos subir y subir, le apretó el trasero y eso le fue suficiente gimió, pero intentó hacerse la tonta, cantó como si eso fuese parte de la canción.

Todos sabían muy bien eso, pero atribuyeron esa impresionante improvisación como la mejor actuación de Rachel, así que Will emocionado le dijo que ella definitivamente ganó el premio mayor que le fue por suerte una semana libre de clases club Glee.

—Muy bien Rachel, aplausos para la mejor presentación de comienzo de año, o más bien de mitad debería decir—Dijo muy alegre Will.

Cuando el día terminó, Rachel esperó paciente a que la rubia se hiciera corpórea y cuando lo hizo ella se acercó le hizo el amague de querer besarle.

—Así que te dejé con ganas…¿No?—Le dijo sugerente la otra, y de no haber sido que hizo lo que hizo tal vez le daría la razón pero en vez de eso solo se le alejó y le pegó una sonora cachetada que todos oyeron desde el pasillo y cuando voltearon estaba sola Rachel buscando sus cosas.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?!—Le preguntó sorprendida y molesta Quinn mientras se acariciaba la mejilla para aliviar el dolor

—Ah, bueno, solo tal vez porque eres una idiota—Le espetó y de eso salió hacia su casa, pedazo de idiota sería la otra si le seguía, pero claro que no lo era, por lo que Quinn con la mejilla adolorida se fue a su casa, extrañaba eso.

Pero cuando llegó a su cuarto se quedo sin habla,

— ¿Pero qué carajo…?— Toda la pieza ahora estaba llena de las cosas de su hermana mientras mientras las suyas estaban solo en su triste armario…¿Cómo su madre le había permitido eso? Claro…de seguro le había rogado tanto que el dolor de su cabeza le obligó a aceptar.

Mierda…


	11. Días de soledad

**_Días de soledad_**

Con lo ocurrido en los día anteriores, Quinn se había resignado , no veía a Rachel la ignoraba se había quedado en su casa sin hacer nada más que usar la computadora, sí había caído tan bajo como para terminar haciendo de ese momento, además usaba el tiempo corpóreo solo para ver películas por Netflix

—Vaya vida la mía…—Suspiró acostada mirando el techo, dejó la notebook a un lado con un capitulo de Faking it cargándose—Caí tan bajo de mirar falsas series lésbicas, ¡dios! No puede ser—Y muy frustrada se desnudó y se metió en la cama a dormir.

Cuando despertó se sentía mareada, se levantó con flojera y buscó el baño en la oscuridad, cuando creyó estar frente a la puerta del baño porque conocía muy bien su casa como para caminar en medio de la nada, pero cuando quiso entrar se dobló la mano contra la pared y se dio la cabeza contra ella.

—Ouuuchhhhh—Quedó de trasero en el suelo, el ruido fue tan fuerte porque estaba semí corpórea que se escucho a un padre quejarse desde abajo… ¿Un padre, qué mierda su padre no había estado con ellas desde que nació?

—Rachel ¿Estás bien, pasó algo?—Preguntó gritando para que le escuchase preocupado, pero la morena gruño

—Nooo, tal vez sea un gato—Dijo aunque no tenían gato y se dio vuelta para dormir…espera—No tenemos gato…—Se dijo a su misma y de un salto quedó sentada en la cama, y vio como estaba tirada en el suelo una Quinn Fabray desnuda.

—Oh por dios santo—Exclamó levantándose con urgencia, y buscó unas cosas en el ropero, no podía creerlo, creía haber tenido una ley de hielo con ella pero se apareció así como así.

—Pero… ¡¿Rachel?! Qué mierda…—Se quedó anonadada la rubia, y la otra le lanzó unas prendas para que se vistiese

—Aquí tienes, no es gran cosa para tu gusto refinado de moda pero es lo que hay, además deja de mostrarte así que…

— ¿Te pongo caliente a caso Berry?—Le preguntó de broma y pícaramente

—Oh no dijiste eso—Le aventó con fuerza la almohada y hizo que se diera contra la pared

—Ouch…pero que pedazo de perra eres—Le dijo fregándose la nuca adolorida

—Lo siento pero eres una tonta—Estaba rojísima, cosa que hizo sonreír a Quinn victoriosa suerte que la otra no le vio así porque no solo le aventaría una almohada sino una cachetada.

Quinn se vistió en silencio, Rachel permanecía dada vuelta por respeto a su privacidad…pero a veces…solo a veces se tentaba y giraba a mirarle un poquito hasta que recobraba el sentido ético y apartaba la vista avergonzada de lo que hizo, pero Quinn sonreía, pues si creía que no le veían se equivocaba por mucho.

—Listo, puedes voltear—O tan solo moverte un poquito porque ya lo hiciste muchas veces, pensó.

Rachel asintió y se dio vuelta.

—Bueno es tarde, así que puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, además hace rato que no lo haces—Le ofreció amablemente. Pero era cierto, le había evitado más de lo que quisiera, pero aun así era raro estar con ella, además de eso también estaba que dormirían juntas.

—Recuerdas que puedo aparecerme, la hora no es un problema

—Está bien, si lo dices así no importa vete, solo quería ser amable

—no, no me mal interpretes, sabes que me gusta quedarme…—Eso ultimo lo admitió en una voz muy bajita, pero fue suficiente para que Rachel escuchara y sonriera bobamente.

—Vale, ven aquí rubiecita—Le dijo dándole palmadas en la sabana, y Quinn obedientemente como un cachorrito subió hasta allí, cuando estuvo su lado se acostó de lado mirándole, lo mismo hizo la otra, y se quedaron así hasta que una cedió, fue Rachel, Quinn había dormido toda la tarde no tenía sueño aun así que solo se dejó estar observando el tierno rostro de la morena e involuntariamente le acarició la mejilla la otra se estremeció entonces se alejó, ¿Qué carajo se supone que estaba haciendo…eh…?

Cuando quiso saberlo ya estaba dormidísima, despertó sobre Rachel bien enredada, nunca había estado corpórea tanto tiempo como toda la noche, la posición era tan comprometedora que sentía el muslo de Rachel en su entrepierna y viceversa con la otra. Así que quiso separarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba bien cómoda, y por primera vez desde que está como lo que sea que es ahora no tuvo pesadillas... ¿Ese era el efecto de Berry en ella?, interesante, así fue como volvió a dormirse pacifica y lentamente.

Cuando fue Rachel la que despertó esta vez, le dio un beso en la frente, cuando antes se la pasaban juntas siempre lo hacía no sabía por qué, pero tal vez sea por cómo se veía de tierna se veía obligada a hacerlo.

Bajó y preparó el desayuno en lo que Quinn despertaba, le trajo el desayuno y la vio desparramada en la cama con la ropa tan desordenada que se le salía, tenía medio pecho descubierto y trasero al aire, se rio bajo para no despertarle y le sacó una foto con el móvil, hasta en esa extraña facha se veía hermosa, la maldice por ser tan condenadamente sexy y estar tan buena.

Así que le despertó con cariñitos tranquilos, Quinn despertó con suaves gemidos que Rachel amó.

—Vaya buena forma de despertarme, y mira, encima hiciste el desayuno, de verdad te quiero como esposa Berry —Ella río, era su broma privada que tenían desde hace unas semanas, una vez se le había escapado a Rachel cuando ella cuido de ella estando resfriada, así que la otra se burlaba cada vez que podía, lo hizo al menos veinte veces esa semana, un dia de estos la molestara en serio organizando su boda.

Quinn le dijo que faltaría hoy al colegio ya que Rachel era la única que le tomaba asistencia además no se sentía nada bien era como mareo y ganas de vomitar hasta el colon.

—Esta bien…pero cuídate…—Le dijo Rachel preocupándose por ella, desde cuando era tan considerada con ella, como sea recibió un demasiado tierno beso en la mejilla que la dejo boba, aun no se acostumbraba a descubrir esa faceta dulce y cariñosísima de Rachel que solo quienes eran muy cercanos a ella la conocían como Kurt, que sabía de sus ataques cariñosos a plena mañana, un día lo había atacado en la cama a besos y abrazos tardó más de una hora en quitársela, no es que sea desagradable sino que a él le era raro, a ella le era nuevo, ya que solo en su tiempo con Santana había sido así de cercana pero nadie más, para ser famosa no era muy de estar prendida en estar de cariños a todo el mundo.

Lo que no esperaba era que cuando se quedó sola se sintiera peor y peor, llegó un punto que se sentía arder, podría estar enferma, pero enferma y muerta no es muy lógico, así que no tenía idea de que mierda le pasaba. Así que pensó en darse una ducha, y mientras se bañaba se sintió tan mal que le comenzó a sangrar de nuevo la nariz, el estomago le ardía de forma asquerosa, se desmayo allí, primero sintiendo las rodillas débiles quiso agarrarse de algo pero terminó tirando la cotina y el mango de metal que la sostenía encima de ella. Inconsciente y con el agua corriendo y la sangre de su nariz y frente golpeada estaba allí sin estar consciente de nada, ni de que media hora después Rachel volvió, no soportó tenía que ver que tal estaba Quinn, desde que la dejó el otro día estaba más rara que nunca y podía admitir que vio una cara de malestar en ella así que prefirió no arriesgarse y mentir que estaba mal para que su padre la buscase para que fuese a casa.

—Descansa cariño vuelvo a la noche, cualquier cosa me llamas—Ella asintió y entró a su casa.

Cuando entró a su habitación escuchó la ducha, ¿Quinn tenía que bañarse, puede ella hacerlo? Al parecer sí, pero no le entendía porque sentía que no lo necesitaba porque siempre olía a rosas, pero bueno no importa.

—Hola Quinn, llegue temprano medio que me escapé, podemos seguir viendo esa serie que estabas viendo tan entretenida ¿Qué te parece?—Pero no hubo respuesta, extrañada, se quitó la gabardina el gorro de lana, las zapatillas y se puso en la puerta del baño para que escuchase si o si lo que decía— Hey, ¿Me escuchas ahora?—Pero ninguna respuesta, que raro…

No quería ser intrusa pero la curiosidad le picaba y ella era imposible de resistir eso, así que abrió la puerta dispuesta a recibir algo en la cara por colarse, pero al abrirla por completo con cara de horror se encontró con que había una Quinn tirada en la bañera llena de sangre, estaba pálida y con las cortinas cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Mierda ¡Quinn!—Gritó y la sacó de allí, destapó el agua, la llevó a su cama donde la secó le puso ropa intentando no mirar más de lo necesario porque no era ninguna pervertida, y la acostó allí, la tapó rápidamente y buscó un trapo húmedo para que le bajara el calor corporal que le sorprendía porque el agua donde estuvo estaba helada.

Cuando la chica despertó la cabeza estaba que se le partía y le dolía de todo un poco.

—… ¿Qué paso conmigo?

—Eso esperaba que respondieras tú

—Bueno…tal vez estoy débil y necesite comida—Ahora que lo pensaba desde hace cuanto que no comía nada, toda la semana más o menos desde que se ocultó de Rachel hasta hoy y todo.

—Acaso no comiste nada estos días—Quinn un poco avergonzada negó—Dios mio, eres tarada la verdad—Y se metió una medialuna en la boca y besó a Quinn rápidamente y esta se qudó que no se lo creía, ella nunca había sido la que se ofreciera en darle de comer.

Así hizo igual con el chocolate caliente, esos besos con chocolate eran adicción de ambas por lo que repitieron la taza cuatro veces, si tanto, y se besaban pasándose solo sorbitos así que estuvieron así gran parte de la mañana


	12. Te seguiré al infierno de ser necesario

**_Emily: Sí a mi también me da gusto, al fin puedo superar tranquila los 100 fics, es más ya lo hice con la otra cuenta así que solo me queda seguir publicando y o actualizando los fics_**

**_ndhl181: Me alegra que creas eso, y no, ya no tengo otro enlace donde publique más, ya actualice este hasta donde estaba el otro :D_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Te seguiré hasta el infierno de ser necesario<em>**

Mientras Rachel dormía Quinn le tomó la mano lo que provocó que soñara cosas sobre ella otra vez.

Está vez era reciente, de cuando la encontró desmayada.

Quinn quería llegar al baño pero la vio lentamente perderse en el malestar.

Cuando por fin abrió la ducha comenzó a tener las mismas heridas Del accidente. Cayó sangrante y desmayada.

Entonces fue cuando vio lo más perturbador. El suelo se tornó rojo y comenzó a abrirse bajo ella, salía fuego unas muchas manos negras comenzaron a tirar de su cuerpo. Casi se la llevan de no ser porque Rachel llega y la salva.

Despertó toda sudada, salvo el brazo y mano que Quinn agarraba, con que ese era el resultado de no comer... Que horror.

Quinn se quedó sorprendida al verla así.

—Así que tú piensas que no me despertaré cuando te mueves como si tuvieras hormigas en el culo—Le dijo sonriendo divertida.

Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole fijamente.

Así fue como se quedó sin decir más y le besó, era la primera vez que ella le besaba, nunca antes lo hizo, siempre fue Quinn quien lo hacía. Cuando terminó de besarle se quedó anonadada, ambas lo hicieron, Rachel se levantó y huyó con premura, de esa forma se fue ir al baño para bañarse.

Cuando se fue Quinn se quedó allí sosteniendo la cara de no saber lo que pasó.

Al salir del baño Quinn no estaba, y Rachel sintió alivio inmediatamente. Así fue como la rubia estaba acostada en su cama, se había ido a su propia casa, no entendía lo que estaba pasándole, y eso le aterraba, así que no sabía que decir.

Dejó unos días pasar para que no pase nada raro de nuevo, porque estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía incómoda en su presencia.

En serio fue extraño cuando se decidió ir hacia el colegio, decidía no hacer nada pero no quería hacer más.

Rachel al verle estaba muy nerviosa y también emocionada le encantaba ella pero al mismo tiempo odiaba eso, porque significaba que no quería no sabía cómo manejar las cosas entre ella.

_A caso no estaba enamorada de ella ¿No?_

Ella se quedó sonrojada. Cuando estuvo en su casa no sabía cómo hablarle o algo más. Tardó unos días en recuperar el habla normal con ella. Le costó un mundo poder volver a eso de alimentarse con besos pero decidió no hacerlo por un tiempo, no en sus labios por lo menos, aunque eso supusiera sentirse terrible y estar a punto de caer en dios sabe donde agarrada por asquerosas manos negras. Paso dos días en los que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, así que se rindió y aceptó la comida.

Al día siguiente se volvían a repetir las pruebas de porristas, se decidió a hacer las cosas más entretenidas, lo que la llevó a poseer a Rachel, caminó hasta el stand donde estaba el equipo de porristas.

Las chicas esas estaban que no podían con sus ánimos de molestarle.

Cuando llegó hasta allí puso la mano en la mesa haciendo un gran estruendo con ello, también río.

—Bueno perras, para que sepan me anotaré, así que hagan un espacio en esa tonta invitación suya para mi—Le dijo Quinn en el cuerpo de Rachel. Las otras solo le miró con cara de odio, así fue como le anotó asegurándole que no podía hacer nada para tener el puesto así que simplemente vete o ten en cuenta que no estarás elegida nunca.

Le pasó que Rachel casi la mata cuando retomó el poder de su cuerpo.

—Hey ¿Qué mierda te pasa?—Le preguntó empujándola con fuerza.

La otra solo le miro con cara de no entender nada hasta que recordó las audiosiones.

—Pues nada, a caso no tienes nada que hacer porque simplemente es algo que tenía que pasar—

Así de esa forma estuvo practicando en su casa a costas de lo que Rachel quisiera. Cuando llegó el día de la adición se retiró, así fue como llegó rápidamente hasta el estadio, ella se presentó con su nombre y todo. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que iba la cosa, así que cuando terminó de entrar las miradas estaban sobre ella, se presentó como Rachel Berry y comenzó una serie de movimientos que solo Quinn era capaz de hacer, y ella se sentía fatal. Así que simplemente no sabían que hacer, estaban que querían morirse. Así que la capitana estuvo un tiempo así mirándole con cara de no entender nada, estaba que moría de celos, esos eran movimientos de Quinn dios, nadie más podía hacerlos así de bien. Pero cuando no supo que hacer simplemente lo hizo la anotó como parte del equipo, no pudo evitarlo, era algo que no tenía remedio y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Simplemente así fue como estuvo todo el día ignorando a Quinn, genial ahora era una de esas porristas huecas que no valían ni un centavo, así que solo se dedicó a dejarle ser. Luego se las pagaría y con creces.


	13. Tarde o temprano las cosas se complican

**_Siento no haber actualizado pronto y en vez de ello subir nuevos fics (ups) pero es que no resistí, pero aquí está, y trataré de actualizar más rápido, ya tengo pensado el final pero creo que falta bastante para su suerte :3_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tarde o temprano las cosas se complican<span>_**

Ser una porrista había traído a Rachel una fama que nunca buscó, más bien siempre lo evitaba, así que cuando alguien le venía a admirar ella solo se sonrojaba y trataba de evitarlo.

Pero siempre Quinn se burlaba y la poseía haciéndose la presumida, eso le hizo ganar el puesto, o casi, que ella tuvo en vida.

Así fe cuando Kurt la encontró estaba sorprendido que el entero grupo de futbol le cargara las cosas, le pagara las comidas e hicieran sus tareas, era algo refrescante pero lo odiaba, estaba muy contrariada por ello.

—Ayuda…—Susurró Rachel

—Muy bien chicos, Rachel está bien, pueden ayudarlas después—Así los chicos resignados se marcharon— Ahora me cuentas cómo de repente eres todo lo que siempre quisiste pero nunca pudiste

—Yo…no lo se, alguien me anotó en las audiciones de porristas—Quinn…pero no le creería si se lo dijera— Y así cuando entre…

—Espera, ¡¿Entraste?! Pero si tu tienes la elasticidad de Tina—Le dijo sorprendido

La otra se ofendió—Eso es cruel

Entre clase y clase las porristas la raptaban para que practiquen o que hablen de cosas de chicas huecas, Rachel sufría horrores con ello, suerte que Quinn se apiadó y le decía que decir, así no se le complicaba el pensar qué decirles, porque no tenía idea de que hablaban, las cirugías y chicos no eran sus temas fuertes.

Ese día se quedaría la tarde en casa de Finn, cosa que le molestaba muchísimo a Quinn y no sabía por qué, era terriblemente molesto. Odiaba estar con ella y ese gorila así que la abandonó entonces, la otra solo se quedó sorprendida al no verle así, pero así era la cosa, sabía que algo en nombrar o ver a su novio le hastiaba a la chica, por eso intentaba no hablar de él seguido, aunque con Kurt estaba imposible hacer eso, porque el chico era un curioso.

Varías veces se planteo el decirle de lo de que veía a Quinn y hacer que ella se muestre, pero no tenía idea si alguien más podía verle, o si le creería después de todo y no pensaría que es un horrible truco y broma absurda, así que aun no se animaba.

En la hora del almuerzo, Rachel se acostumbró a los besos de la otra. A veces optaba por simplemente tocar la comida y que la chica comiera de esa forma, pero así la otra se le quedaba boba cuando lo hacía, porque el mero sentimiento de sus labios o piel era suficiente para dejarle estúpida.

Kurt ya se había rendido, no podía descifrar el por qué Rachel ponía caras raras cuando comía, pero bueno, no le interesó lo suficiente para acosarle hasta tener respuesta.

Así terminaron simplemente la comida y volvieron a sus casas, o en caso de ella a lo de Finn.

Molesta Quinn se fue a molestar a alguien más…

Tal vez le convenía molestar a Santana, pero no sabía si sería buena idea, después de todo esa chica no podía tener la boca cerrada y eso le traería problemas considerando de que le creerían loca pro ver gente muerta.

Además quería más investigar cómo podía volver a ser corpórea o simplemente desaparecer de una vez como tenía que ser, pero no sabía dónde buscar así que comenzó donde cualquiera lo haría, en la biblioteca.

Buscó libros sobre cosas paranormales pero todos decían cosas que ella ya sabía, y eso le molestó muchísimo. Blah blah, gente muerta, blah blah, visible para solo algunas personas especiales, o médiums, blah blah.

Nada importante, así que molesta se volvió a casa. Tal vez debería dejarlo por hoy.

Pensó en ir con la morena, pero recordó que estaría con el enorme de ese gorila, así que prefirió irse a su propia casa, a estar con su familia aunque no la vieran.

Rachel por su parte estaba besándose muy apasionadamente con su novio, el estaba por quitarle la falda, pero sintió que no era correcto, y una extraña visión de Quinn con cara de desaprobación le quitó las ganas, así que le apartó.

—No Finn…aun no

—Pero Rachel….ya llevamos casi un año y somos pareja, además traje protección y somos adolescentes, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar? En serio, te gustará créeme

Ella lo dudaba mucho, porque hace un tiempo dejó de sentirse enamorada de él, le agradaba sí, pero nada más.

—No Finn…no me siento cómoda con la idea, así que por favor respetalo

—Está bien—Dijo rendido el joven y se retiró. Volvieron a acomodarse la ropa y ella decidió volver a su casa, no soportaría más tiempo con él…así que solo se marchó a pesar de los ruegos del chico de que se quede a pasar la noche, él creía poder cambiarle la opinión, pero no podría, Rachel estaba muy segura de lo que haría y eso no era acostarse con ella, así que solo se fue.

Quinn se sorprendió y casi se muerde la lengua cuando su hermana menor se le quedó mirando.

—P-pero… ¡¿Quinn?!—La chica le tapó la boca, no quería llamar la atención de su madre, así que le calló y la llevó hasta su cuarto y lo cerró con llave.

—No puedo creerlo…—Dijo la niña cuando le quitó la mano.

—Créelo, pero yo no puedo creer que tú me veas, se supone que no podían

—Y tú que estabas muerta… ¿Cómo es que te puedo ver?...me estoy volviendo loca, eso debe ser

—No, es solo que…no se cómo explicarlo, pero desde el accidente puedo estar aquí y hacerme presente en ciertos momentos, pero no creí adecuado que ustedes dos me vieran.

—Entonces solo me dejaste llorando el día de tu muerte en tu tumba mientras tú podías verme…eres de lo peor Quinn Fabray

—Oh cállate…no es como si lo quisiera pero es mejor a asustarte

—Ya lo hiciste… pero entonces hay algo que quiero saber

—Y ¿Qué sería eso?

—Bueno… ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?... Se que no eres creyente, pero para mi deberías estar en el cielo o algún lugar cómo ese

La otra ni le miró,, no tenía idea, pero decidió responderle algo.

—La verdad no lo sé, yo me estuve preguntando lo mismo desde que todo esto pasó—Dijo Quinn sinceramente y su hermana le creyó

—Vale…pero te mostraras a mamá o no

—No lo sé, es mucha peor idea, hasta peor de que tú me veas.

—Pero te vi, así que no sé cuál es el problema

—No tienes idea…pero bueno, ahora ve a dormir

—No te irás y desaparecerás de nuevo… ¿Verdad?

—Sí, no lo haré, solo quédate en tu cama y duerme


	14. Tal vez Quinn no sea tan mala

**_Tal vez Quinn no sea tan mala…_**

_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?, _Pensó Rachel mientras miraba el rostro dormido de Quinn.

Le sorprendía pero cada vez esa chica comenzaba a hacerse más corpórea por más tiempo, eso le hacía pensar que tal vez podía llegar a volver a materializarse completamente con el tiempo.

Pero tanto verla así, y más verla dormir le provocaba cosas que no podía reconocer, como esa rara felicidad y calor que desconocía.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan rara contigo…?—Le preguntó, aunque era más para sí misma, suerte que aunque sea un espíritu o lo que fuese, Quinn tenía el sueño pesado como siempre lo tuvo en vida así que no se despertaba por ello.

Así que simplemente pensó en aprovecharlo tal y como la otra se aprovechaba de ella todo el tiempo.

Pensó en besarla…

Pero cuando estuvo a dos segundos y medio centímetro de sus labios se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y rápidamente se volteo y abrazó a su almohada.

¿Qué demonios hacía?, más aun qué pensaba que solo porque la otra comenzó a dormir con ella cada noche eso significaba que podía estar hacer de ella lo que quisiera, pero sabía muy bien qué no era así, por ello lo evitó.

Se volvió a la posición de antes, y como seguía con esas ganas de cercanía no pudo evitar acostarse más cerca de ella y abrazarle.

Estaba sorprendentemente tibia, cosa que le extrañó mucho ya que siempre que la tocaba o al menos cuando podía, ella estaba helada. Debe ser un progreso.

Así que simplemente se quedó allí, en su pecho.

Tan profundo durmió allí que no notó que la abrazó de vuelta Quinn y que murmuraba cosas sobre ella.

Y que además besó su frente al despertarse o casi.

No podía creer que luego de eso comenzara a pensar que ella no era tan mala como siempre lo imaginó, pero obviamente no le daría el gusto a la chica diciéndoselo nunca.

* * *

><p>Y lo que ninguna notó fue que desde ese abrazo Quinn se materializaba a gusto y más tiempo…tanto que luego les pasaría algo más por ello…<p> 


End file.
